


It Might Be You

by f1renze, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Has Ted found love?Artist: Stephen BishopVidder: f1renzeOriginally released in 2004.





	It Might Be You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).




End file.
